


Danger Level: 10

by MrsAlderaan



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Camp Nanowrimo, Gen, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAlderaan/pseuds/MrsAlderaan
Summary: A one-shot based off the writing prompt: You are a teenager with the ability to measure how "dangerous" people are from 1 to 10 just by looking at them. A normal child would be a 1 while and armed man with an assault rifle might be a 7. Today, you notice the unassuming new kid at school measures a 10.





	Danger Level: 10

**Author's Note:**

> A few years ago for Camp NaNoWriMo, I chose this and 30 other prompts and did a 30 Days, 30 Stories challenge. This was from Day 1.

“Angela! Angela!” I shook my head at Mike Newton’s antics, briefly glancing at the unobtrusive number ‘3’ shimmering over his head. I chuckled lightly to myself as I noticed his danger level had gone up since yesterday. Briefly, I wondered whether that number had gone up because he would be particularly clingy today or because he was barrelling down the hallway at break neck speed. When Mike finally ground to a halt in front of me, I saw the meter tick back down to a ‘2’. I smirked at my own private musing, knowing deep down that I could never tell anybody my secret- that I could tell how dangerous a person was at just a glance.

Mike took a moment to collect himself once again, panting in the middle of the hallway. I did my best to hold my tongue about his behavior- it would only prolong the interaction. I didn’t want to do that. He was already a clingy puppy without any encouragement on my part. “The new girl, Chief Swan’s daughter, starts today! I saw her for a second on the way through the office.” Mike enthused, wildly gesturing his hands while speaking.

I pulled out the last of my books for my first four periods, shoving them unceremoniously into my backpack. “Mike, did you ever consider sticking around the office and asking if she needed help finding her classes once she was done getting her schedule?”

Mike’s face fell instantly as realization hit. “Shoot. I’m an idiot, Angela. I’ll see you in class.” He announced before scrambling back in the direction from whence he came.

“What was that about?” Jessica said in that tone. The overly judging tone. I glanced up at the number that hovered just above her head. ‘5’ it read… Great. She’s probably premenstrual or something. Or just a bitch.

I smiled lightly while choosing my words carefully. I really didn’t feel like pissing Jessica off today. “I guess that the new girl is starting today. He ran up to tell me about it; then, when he realized that he should have asked to assist her with finding her classes, he left in a heartbeat.

“Mike doesn’t even see what’s right in front of him. Why would this be any different?” Jessica shook her head, seething in anger. I pursed my lips, fighting the urge to pick on her. I had known about her crush on Mike for years now, but Mike never really seemed interested in Jessica that way. He’d come around eventually, right?

Instead of answering, I chose to remain silent. I wouldn’t want my sharp tongue to get me into trouble with Jessica today. I had enough to worry about what with standardized tests coming up in the next couple of months and a few parties to plan. Besides, the school is so small that I’d hear all about the new girl by lunch at the absolute latest. Actually, knowing the size of this school as I do, I automatically assumed that I’d have her in at least one of my classes.

Finding my seat in English class, I pulled out our required reading book, a pen, and notebook. By the time that I’d organized myself, the classroom was nearly full with only 2 minutes until the bell rang. I glanced around the area, scanning the different incorporeal numbers that floated above each head. My eyes, not for the first time, lingered over the head of one Edward Cullen, which read at a surprising 9 on whatever weird danger scale that my brain created. Finally, just before the bell rang, the new girl walked in. I paid no attention as she spoke to the teacher up front and had him sign some papers for her. Then, he directed the brunette to find a seat at the back of the class next to none other than the dangerous Mr. Cullen. The poor fool. She didn’t even know how dangerous he was, but I did.

As an afterthought, I glanced up at the number that resided above her head and I had to hold in a gasp. ‘10’. Holy shit. How the heck could some little, unassuming girl be so dangerous? I gave her a once over. She was beautiful, but short- maybe 5’3” at most. Shorter than me. She was wearing long sleeves, so it was hard to tell anything about her build underneath her clothing. Her brunette curls seemed to guard her face from outsiders, covering up her features and hiding… something… I was sure.

I glanced around the room at the number of eyes that followed Bella Swan to the back of the room. Glancing at Jessica Stanley, I saw as jealousy grew within her. Jessica loved to be in the limelight, and, now, she would be less than for a time. Of course, that would really cheese her off, but I was distracted more by the fact that the new girl from Arizona could be a danger to anybody. How could she be more dangerous than the boy right next to her? Whatever he and his family were was obviously otherworldly, but what did that make her? Or worse, what did that make her family?

I tried to think back in time to the last time that I had seen Charlie Swan. I don’t think that he was anything above a ‘7’. Otherwise, I would have remembered. Right? I nervously began writing in my notebook as our English teacher began speaking about the required reading from the holiday, but I found myself looking towards the back of the classroom sporadically, checking on the two most dangerous people in the room unconsciously. Finally, when I turned my head around, I caught Edward Cullen looking at Bella Swan. His eyes practically had stars in them, he was so entranced in her eyes. Whatever Bella Swan was doing was dazzling the otherwise dangerous Edward. At the moment, the number I saw above his head was an ‘8’ instead of its usual ‘9’.

“What the fuck?” I whispered under my breath as I stared on at the strange pair. A moment later, I found myself jumping in surprise as I saw Edward’s head turn towards me at supersonic speed. In the blink of an eye, his eyes were black and he was holding me in a vice grip as he bit into my jugular. Then, the world went black as I felt a pulling sensation from the location his lips touched.


End file.
